


Real Life

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Daddy’s girl, Daughter Reader, F/M, different universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Imagine you being Roman Godfrey's two-year-old daughter. Roman and Peter get send into the real world and they run into Bill Skarsgård
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Reader





	Real Life

We aren't in Hemlock Grove anymore, Peter said as he looks around and sees People walking on the sidewalk.

No shee-it, Roman said as he looks down at you.

She always wants to be with you 24/7 and if you don't pick her up. Y/n cries and nobody can get her to stop crying but you, Peter said as he looks at you.

She is daddy's girl alright. I can't even pick Nadia without her crying all the time. This one over here will let me pick her and if I try to put her down. She cries and won't stop, Roman said.

Y/n has you wrapped around her little finger and you know it, Peter said.

Yeah. She does, Roman said with a smile as he looks down at you.

Roman was about to follow Peter. When someone bumps into him.

I'm so sorry, The guy said.

It's ok, Roman said as he looks up at the guy. 

What Roman saw was unbelievable. A guy that looks just like him.

How is this possible, The guy asked?

Why do you fucking look like me, Roman asked? 

Now it freaky as hell. Two Roman look likes, Peter said.

Your name is Roman Godfrey. How are you real, The guy asked? 

How do you know my name? What do you mean about me not being real, Roman asked? 

My name is Bill Skarsgård. I play you in Hemlock Grove, Bill said.

We are from Hemlock Grove, Peter said.

It can't be. Hemlock Grove isn't real and you aren't real. You are just a character that I play, Bill said.

I'm standing right in front of you. It means that I'm real, Roman said with a smirk. 

How did you two get here, Bill asked? 

We don't know, Peter said.

Daddy, You whined .

Shh. Daddy is here, Roman said as he kisses you on the head.

Bill didn't know what to say about his character Roman Godfrey being sweet and not rude as hell.

Bill reaction to Roman kissing you on the head.

Can I hold her, Peter asked ?

Are you sure about that Peter, Roman asked with a smirk?

Yeah, I am sure. I don't think that she will cry, Peter said.

Here you go, Roman said as he hands you over to Peter .

Hi y/n, Peter said with a smile as he bounces you on his hip.

3 2 1, Roman mumble.

Why are you counting, Bill asked?

You will see in a minute. Roman smirked.

You had realized that your daddy didn't have you. 

You look at Peter before you started to whine .

No. It's ok, Peter said as he tries to calm you down.

Your face turn red as you began to cry for Roman.

Uh. Help me Roman!, Peter said as he panicked.

Hi baby girl. It's ok, Roman said as he grabs you from Peter.

You had stopped crying when you realized who's arms you were in again.

She is definitely your daughter alright, Peter said.

Yeah. She is alright, Roman said with a smirk.


End file.
